Rabu, 31 Januari 2018 Pukul Sekian Malam
by Nara Yushioka
Summary: Aku bertanya-tanya, mengapa bulan melihat bulan yang lain? {AU!super blue blood moon phenomenon; drabble fic}


haikyuu!! by furudate haruichi

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

Kau sibuk membenarkan letak teleskopmu. Memandang ke arah langit, membenarkan teleskopmu, lalu memandang lagi ke arah langit. Kau mungkin tak ingin ada yang terlewat nantinya saat kau menggunakan teleskop itu untuk menjelajahi langit.

"Tsuki, kita bisa melihat bulan dengan mata telanjang. Apa harus menggunakan teleskop begini?"

"Tentu! Ini fenomena alam sekali dalam 192 tahun. Kau tidak bisa melihatnya dua kali dalam hidupmu. Kalau hanya dengan mata telanjang, bulannya bisa saja terlihat tidak jelas. Kita perlu teleskop ini."

Ucapan samar menggebu-gebumu terdengar mengusik telingaku. Daripada bertanya mengapa harus melihat bulan dengan teleskop, aku malah ingin bertanya mengapa bulan harus melihat bulan yang lain? Aku malah takut bulan tidak akan muncul nanti. Bulan tak mau muncul karena kalah saing.

"Tsuki, bulannya muncul!"

Kau pun sibuk menggunakan teleskopmu—mengarahkan lensa teleskopmu ke arah langit. Diam sambil memerhatikan bulan yang sudah muncul. Sesekali kau mengernyitkan alis lalu membenarkan arah teleskopmu. Lalu kau tersenyum, mungkin karena bulan yang perlahan memasuki tahapan pertama dari gerhana bulan total perigee yang sedang hangat diperbincangkan oleh manusia di belahan manapun. Aku saja sampai muak mendengar beritanya di TV. Tapi dasar manusia, aku pun tertarik untuk melihat fenomena alam ini.

Aku memalingkan muka darimu lalu memandang ke arah langit juga. Wah, bulan besar sekali. Setahuku fenomena alam ini dinamakan _super blue blood moon_. Meskipun sebenarnya nama ini menjadi perdebatan oleh para ilmuwan. Aku tidak terlalu peduli sebenarnya. Biarlah para ilmuwan itu berdebat tentang nama fenomena ini dan biarkan juga aku sekali lagi berdebat dalam kepala; mengapa bulan melihat bulan yang lain? Mengapa?

Bulan terlihat lebih besar daripada biasanya. Ini yang namanya _super moon_ , kan? Kalian boleh mengatakan tampangku sungguh badung dan bukan tampang orang yang suka belajar saat zaman sekolah dulu. Tapi sebenarnya aku ini cukup jenius. Pintar, jago bermain voli, dan tampan; aku sungguh paket lengkap. Hehehe.

"Wah, bulannya indah sekali, Tsuki!"

"Ya, sudah pasti."

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari langit. Aku memandangmu lagi kemudian. Ya, bulan yang kulihat sekarang sungguh indah. Dia bersinar dengan terang, setidaknya yang terlihat di mataku seperti itu.

Kau sibuk lagi dengan teleskopmu—mengarahkannya tepat ke arah bulan. Kau terkadang terlihat takjub dan lagi, sesekali kau tersenyum. Kau sibuk terus dengan teleskopmu. Kau juga mengabadikan fenomena alam itu dengan kamera yang menggantung di lehermu. Ah, benar juga! Kenapa aku tidak mengabadikan bulan yang sedang bersinar dengan terang ini?

Aku mengambil gawai kemudian. Kusentuh layar dan menekan ikon bergambar kamera lalu mengarahkan lensa tepat ke wajahmu.

 _Ckrek!_

Wah, bulan indah sekali saat ini. Bulan sedang tersenyum meskipun tidak tersenyum kepadaku. Beruntung sekali aku berhasil mengabadikan momen bersejarah ini.

Terlalu mengagumi bulan yang berhasil aku abadikan dalam gawaiku, aku jadi tidak menyadari jika bulan di atas langit sana telah berubah lagi menjadi berwarna merah. Memangnya selama itu aku memandangi bulan di layar gawaiku dengan kagum? Aku sampai tidak sadar. Benar apa kataku, kan? Untuk apa bulan melihat bulan yang lain?

Bulannya sangat merah sekarang. Seperti jus tomat? Atau mawar merah? Mungkin darah?

Saat melihat bulan dengan warna seperti ini, dengan kau yang tak berada jauh dariku, dan keramaian yang ada sedang mengelilingi; aku pun jadi berandai-andai yang macam-macam.

Bagaimana jika bulan yang berwarna merah ini tiba-tiba jatuh menimpa tanah dan berhamburan bagai kaca pecah yang dapat menusuk kita? Bagaimana jika langit runtuh dan menimpa kita semua di sini? Bagaimana jika warna merah pada bulan ternyata racun lalu racun ini luntur dan jatuh bagaikan hujan membasahi kita?

"Kita pulang sekarang, Tsuki?"

"Ya, aku sudah puas melihat fenomena ini. Aku juga sudah mengabadikan banyak sekali bulan dalam kameraku. Kau sendiri bagaimana, Yamaguchi?"

"Ya, aku juga sudah puas melihatnya. Ternyata lebih jelas melihatnya dengan menggunakan teleskop, ya. Untung saja kau membawanya, Tsuki."

"Haha, benarkan apa yang kubilang? Kalau begitu, mari pulang!"

"Ya, Tsuki."

Sayang sekali, bulan sudah tidak berwarna merah lagi. Padahal aku sangat berharap kalau imajinasiku dapat menjadi kenyataan. Bulan merah jatuh berhamburan menusuk kau dan dia. Langit runtuh menimpa kau dan dia. Warna merah pada bulan yang ternyata racun luntur membasahi kau dan dia.

Aku masih bertanya-tanya sampai sekarang, mengapa bulan melihat bulan yang lain? Apakah kau ingin membuktikan baik bulan di atas sana dan bulan di dalam dirimu sama saja; indah, bersinar terang, dikagumi? Atau kau ingin membuatku sadar kalau bulan di atas sana dan bulan di dalam dirimu sama sekali berbeda; kau tidak seindah bulan tapi lebih indah lagi, kau tidak bersinar terang dengan bantuan matahari tapi bersinar terang karena dirimu sendiri, kau dikagumi tapi kau tidak kesepian seperti bulan karena kau sudah ada yang memiliki?

Kupandang bulan yang terpampang di layar gawaiku. Indah sekali dan bersinar sungguh terang, apalagi saat tersenyum. Aku tiba-tiba berandai-andai lagi.

"Hei, brengsek! Bagaimana jika kau yaitu bulan yang sungguh aku kagumi dan aku cintai tiba-tiba jatuh dan ditelan oleh tanah? Aku akan jadi orang pertama yang akan menertawakan itu—tentu saja."

 **FIN**

 _p.s: diketik karena merasa jengkel super blue blood moon bersembunyi di balik awan, dalam bayang-bayang; tak terjangkau mata yang penuh harap. Big Love, Nara Y._


End file.
